Love: Lost and Found
by Diva Actress
Summary: PreRent, and just my thinking on what happens. THIS IS A ONESHOT!


I'm at it again! Another oneshot pauses for groans. Anyway, I'll just shut-up now, and start typing.

**Line**

Roger had been looking for a couple days for a couple roommates, when he was reaching his wits end. He sat on a couch that had most definitely seen better days, running his fingers over the top of his head. "Shit," he sighed.

"I'm I too late?" Roger looked over to the door to see a scrawny, pale man in the doorway.

"Nah, come on in." Roger gestured to the chair seated opposite of him. "So, tell me about yourself, if you're gonna live with me and my present roommate, I need to know a little bit about yourself."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Uh, your name would be nice."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Mark, Mark Cohen. I just moved here from Scarsdale, and I guess that's all the more interesting I get."

"What's your job?"

"I write scripts and film them. It's nothing to be proud of, but it's enough."

"And why did you move to New York?"

"I got tired of Scarsdale. I mean did you move here from a small town?"

"Hicksville. Any facts we should know about? Food allergies, Claustrophobia, are you offended easily?"

"No, nope, and if I was easily offended, I wouldn't have moved to New York City."

"Okay, well congratulations, you got the room. When will you be moving in? Oh, and you don't mind that I hold a night job, do you?"

"Probably tomorrow, and not a problem."

"Great, I'll show you where your room will be." Roger got up and led Mark to his room in the industrial loft. "So this is it, just use the pay phone down on the street, and Collins, Benny, or myself will through down the key. Here's our number. Oh, and if for some reason you should strike his fancy, don't be surprised if Collins flirts with you. He's a homosexual."

"Okay, thanks."

**Line** Two weeks later

The four roommates were really starting to get to know each other. Roger had a girlfriend named April that would occasionally live at the loft, for obvious reasons. Benny had attended Brown University, and had recognized Mark right off, though Mark couldn't recall Benny at all. Collins was a vagabond anarchist. Mark fit right in with this group of misfits.

One afternoon, a knock sounded on the door. "Who the hell? Roger, you didn't get followed home by some rabid fan again did you?" Benny chuckled.

"Not to my knowledge," Roger replied from the couch, where he was strumming out a tune on his guitar.

"Are either of you lazy bums gonna get it, or am I?" Collins asked, putting down his crossword, knowing he would have to get it. He got up and slid open the door. "Rog, your not gonna believe this."

"Who is it?" Roger said, getting up and crossing over to the door. "Maureen?"

"Hi baby! So can I come in, or are you gonna leave me out in the cold?"

"Um, sure, come on in." Collins rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Maureen, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, shut up Collins, it's nice to see you too. Besides, you'll be happy I'm here, I ran into somebody, who if your lucky, can make your rent a lot lower, maybe even nonexistent."

"WHO?" Roger, Collins and Benny shouted all at once.

"Boys I give you, Allison!" Maureen reopened the door, and almost like magic, a girl who was presumably Allison stood there.

"Uh, no offense, but Maureen, how is Allison going to help?"

"My last name is Grey; you might know my father, your landlord."

"OH! Ms. Grey, we are honored to have you as a guest in this home," Benny said.

"Kiss ass," Roger mumbled.

"How is that we can get a lower rent?" Collins inquired.

"Let Maureen live with you guys, she's been crashing at my place, and well, it's hard to study when your roommate is having a party in the other room, or riling up a group of protesters for some cause."

"Uh, yeah, no problem, I guess, I'll just move in with April..."

"Roger baby, who is here?" April asked entering the apartment, and seeing the two other women. "You weren't followed home again were you?"

"NO! This is our landlord's daughter Allison, and this is our new roommate, and my old friend Maureen."

"Okay, alright. Baby I hate to break this up, but you have a sound check tonight with your band at CBGB's." April toyed with the small hairs on Roger's neck, and Roger leaned into the gentle touch.

"Okay, um, sorry guys, but I got to go." With that the couple left.

"So Maureen, when are you moving in?" Collins asked.

"In a week, Ally wants to throw me a going away party."

**Line** The next afternoon

Roger woke up with April around 1pm. He stumbled out in his boxer shorts and into the shower, in hope of washing away any small part of the alcohol he'd consumed the night before. A few minutes later, April stepped into the shower with him. She kissed his neck and chest. He returned each kiss with one of his own, and continued down her neck to her breasts, stomach, and eventually to her center. She gasped as she felt his lips against her entrance. When he stopped and went back to kissing her lips, she grasped his balls and juggled them within her hand. He immediately groaned in pleasure as he felt himself harden. Without a second thought, he entered her, and began thrusting, their pelvis' crashing against each other, lips locked and their bodies in a tight embrace. "Faster," she moaned, to which Roger happily obliged. She felt a warm substance enter her body, and feeling that her lover had come, she came too.

**Line** the next day

Maureen popped over to the life to figure out where she would be sleeping, seeing as how every room now appeared to have someone living in it.

"Well, April got herself evicted and is also moving in, so I guess that leaves my room out. Anybody else have any ideas?"

"Um, well we could put up a shower curtain and albino over here can split my room with me. Not like I'll be enjoying your guilty sin anytime soon," Collins suggested.

"Mark is that okay with you? I know it wasn't in our original agreement, but hey, a lower rent is probably worth it. Unless you want to split my room with me if you'd be more comfortable," Benny offered.

"Okay, sure," Mark agreed, not entirely sure as to what.

"Great, so it's settled you will move into Benny's room with him, and I'll take your room. Thanks guys!" With that Maureen bounded out the door.

"Mark, you like her, don't you?" Roger asked, referring to Maureen.

Mark blushed to a deep rose. "Well, I think she's beautiful, and nice, but she probably wouldn't go for me, few do. Would you believe that I've never had a girlfriend, I mean Nanette Himilfarb can hardly be considered as a former girlfriend, she was the Rabbi's daughter, and we took tango lessons together..."

"Collins, the boy is rambling; he definitely has the hots for Maureen."

"Well...I don't know. Roger, you know her, what's she like?"

"She's a really good kisser." Everyone stared at him open-mouthed. "What, we dated back in high school! Plus we were all required to do one drama production and I had to kiss her on stage. I wouldn't dream of dating her now though, she's more like a sister to me..."

"Oh," came Benny and Mark's replies.

**Line** the next week

Maureen was all settled in, and enjoying life at the loft. Though with six people living there, it was really crowded.

"Well, you'll all be pleased to know that I will be moving out, and into an apartment of my own downstairs to floors," Benny announced one lazy afternoon.

"Wait a minute, who are you moving in with? I know you can't afford your own apartment boy," Collins inquired, putting his keen and penetrating mind to the task.

"You've met her."

"Oh, so it's a girl! Finally, I swear you were just like my sister," Collins chuckled. "And she's one of those crazy cat ladies now, and she's only 30!" The room filled with laughter.

**Line **the next month

April and Roger had been discovered getting high in the alleyway. Since that time April had become sullen and withdrawn. She didn't feel well most of the time, and often went to go shoot-up alone, leaving Roger to start battling withdrawal at times when she conveniently forgot to leave Roger part of the baggie of smack for weeks on end.

Mark had finally gotten up the courage to ask Maureen out, which she accepted and Mark found that Maureen was, in fact, a great kisser.

Benny had started dating Allison, and was now engaged to be married to her, though everyone besides the two lovers seemed to think things were moving too fast and bound for disaster.

Roger came home to an empty loft one afternoon, unsurprisingly as Collins was out buying some items he thought her would need for MIT, and Mark and Maureen were out on a date. Roger set down his guitar and walked to the bathroom to find the door locked. _APRIL_ was his immediate response, and banged on the door with his fist.

"April?" No reply. He called her name six more times before knocking down the door. The sight he found was horrendous. Aprils body lie in the bathtub, her wrists slit, and her originally white tank top splotched with stain of crimson blood. Roger broke down in sobs. "April," he cried. He sat their on the floor holding her lifeless hand, rocking back and forth, the exact position that Mark, Maureen and Collins found him in when they returned home.

"Oh my fucking God," Collins said, going and getting Roger off the floor, easily lifting him.

"She, she, she, April," Roger babbled.

"Shh," Collins soothed. "One of you call 911." Maureen ran to the phone and dialed the number.

"We, we, we, aids, note," Roger said semi-coherently.

"Guys, don't any of you touch her, or her blood, she had HIV. Roger, can I see the note?" Absentmindedly Roger handed him the piece of paper that the note was written on.

_My Dearest Roger,_

_We have AIDS, I'm so sorry._

"The ambulance is on its way," Maureen said, coming and sitting next to Roger. Collins flipped over the piece of paper. It was a certificate for an abortion.

**The End**

Well we all know what happens from here, so I figured I had just better let Jonathan keep his masterpiece. Please let me know what you think of this. Like it? Hate it? Want to feed it to your pet cow? Just let me know! Reviews inspire me to write more stories! All my devotion. -Diva


End file.
